


Star Trek Drabbles

by Mistress_Citrus



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character studies, Drabbles, Fun, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Citrus/pseuds/Mistress_Citrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theses are little drabbles that I might continue if I have time. But for now I hope you enjoy them as little thought bubbles that popped up out of nowhere! There will be more to come I promise! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Trek Drabbles

Laying in bed, sheets as smooth as silk covering most of my body that wasn't already covered by my massively heavy Vulcan boyfriend, was a great way to wake up on a day off, stretching to lessen the tiredness in my bones. I Turned to my right side, which I then came face to face with the most beautiful brown eyes filled with love was quite a sight, the brightest most beautiful star was dull in comparison to my bondmates amazing eyes, a sight to picture forever. Lifting my hand I grasped Spock's that was laying on his chest, bringing it to my lips, kissing the knuckle tenderly before letting go and grasping the side of his face bringing his soft lips to mine. The sensations that only Spock can cause me cannot be subscribed. 

Speaking of one of those sensations, cock stirring, I made the make out session a little more heated before Spock got the hint and grabbed my now rock hard cock in hand and stroking it in a slow agonizing pace, that made me squirm and gasp. All of a sudden Spock changed positions by rolling on top of Kirk again bringing and grinding their arouses together, the friction making it too much to bear. All too soon, I found release bringing stars to my eyes . Spock followed not too long after spilling his cum between our sweat covered bodies before collapsing to his side. Curling inward, putting an arm over Kirk's stomach making a contented sound before falling back to sleep. Not too long after Kirk followed his bondmate's example and fell asleep.


End file.
